talvir_5efandomcom-20200214-history
Ourwz Talzitz
The Ourwz Talzitz is a period of time between 734 A.G.E. and 759 A.G.E. in which the Tiefling race was revealed and introduced to the rest of the world with the help of the elves of Isfal. Following the Lich war of the third century the island of Ro was informally quarantined. If the arcane islands floating thousands of feet above the mainland were not enough to ward off trespassers the Isfalian Navy, who rigorously patrolled the Bay of Shadows, were. The elves' vigil was constant and unswerving, they regarded it their racial duty to ensure that nothing like the Lich War could happen again. As a result, the island remained in complete isolation for almost five hundred years. It is unknown how or when the Tiefling race settled the island, some believe they have been there since the closing of the Dark Portal during the Bahamut Offensive, others believe they arrived several centuries later from another plane. Only a select few of the Roan nobility know the full story and it is this story which supposedly convinced High Priest Farrael of Amaul to introduce them into the larger world. Wreck of the Merzahl In the final days of Anar, 734 A.G.E., Nasir and Elnaril of the coastal Alfirin tribe stumbled upon the wreckage of an unusual ship, it was constructed of a wood they had never seen before and had a central mast made of darkly glowing obsidian with tanned leather sails. Upon investigating the wreckage they discovered five survivors, each with varying shades of red skin, golden eyes and curled horns. They alerted tribal elders who brought the survivors back to camp, brought them to good health and set about trying to understand their new guests. Thankfully, a wandering druid named Talindra arrived at the camp several weeks later and, through arcane means, was able to act as translator. A survivor identified himself as First Officer Kiazar of the ship Merzahl, he revealed that they were from a land of floating islands, dense with magic and a vastly different landscape to the strange and barren desert which now surrounded them. The Merzahl's mission and the reason why they had ventured beyond their usual fishing waters remains a secret known only to the current ruling house. It has been suggested that the rulers of Ro were aware of the mainland and the other race's hatred and suspicion of their island and were attempting to scout a new land to settle across the ocean. Voyage of the Salvyr Word of the wreckage was sent to the Cilben tribe of Amaul, High Priest Farrael took keen interest in the situation and traveled five hundred miles to the eastern coast to meet with the survivors personally. The discourse of that meeting is still unknown to the general populace but the outcome of it was the commissioning of a ship made from the wreckage of the Merzahl. Under the supervision and expertise of Kiazar, the Salvyr was constructed and launched for the first time on the 28th of Ord, 735 A.G.E.. The Salvyr set sail for Ro on the 13th of Saraad, 735 A.G.E., carrying the five survivors, High Priest Farrael himself and thirty delegates from the Cilben and Alfirin tribes. They arrived at the shores of the city of Galion late in the afternoon of the 18th but were prevented from disembarking until the morning of the 19th while the various houses of Ro held council to determine their intentions going forward. Unable to reach a decision, a welcoming party led by Toloch Razaela, Raelohn Ameshk'a and Curzor Sirxus was sent to greet the delegates. They were brought before the council, Kiazar related his story and High Priest Farrael was invited to speak freely. His exact words were not recorded but the outcome not only resulted in the Galion Convoy but would help cement a powerful relationship between Ro and Isfal which would later evolve into the Sanstyr Conclave. Galion Hospitality The delegates of Isfal remained in Galion until the following year. At the behest of High Priest Farrael and with the permission of the council the various delegates spent their time assimilating with the locals, sharing what little information they had about the world and learning their ways. They discovered the people of Galion to be a reliable sort, distant at first but fiercely loyal once an understanding had been established. They encountered few problems during their stay and those that occurred were usually as a result of the strong spirits the Roan's had developed during their isolation and were easily resolved. During this time, High Priest Farrael continually urged the council that if they wanted to expand their horizons, a gesture to the rest of the world would be required. Talks were had between the various houses and slowly, a plan was formed and several ships were commissioned. The Galion Convoy On the 1st day of Anabon, 736 A.G.E., five ships led by the Salvyr set sail from Galion port for the trade city of Bajoz, Tradail. The convoy consisted of all thirty Isfalian delegates, High Priest Farrael, Toloch Razaela, Raelohn Ameshk'a and over seventy Roans. They arrived on the Tradailian coast fifteen days later and landed in Bajoz on the 19th of Anabon, though by this time they had picked up several Tradailian warship escorts. This would mark the beginning of a great journey for the convoy, which spent the next eight years travelling across the north greeting the leaders of various cities in all the northern countries. Toloch Razaela negotiated various relationships with the traders of Bajoz and opened diplomatic discourse with the Royal family of Faldon in Arlen. News quickly spread across the north of the odd-looking Roans and while most Lords and rulers snubbed their greetings there were a few noble families that respected the word of the High Priest to welcome them into their homes. Raelohn Ameshk'a and his clerks spent much of their time searching the streets of all the northern cities for books. These endeavors would eventually lead to the Great Ameshk'a Library, the most extensive collection of literature in the world and a regular journey's end on scholarly pilgrimages. When the convoy eventually returned to Galion and High Priest Farrael decided it was time to return home, many of the Cilben and Alfirin delegates decided to remain behind and settle with the friends they had made along the journey. The Rolure Situation 750 A.G.E. - 759 A.G.E. Republic of Ro 759 A.G.E.